Watching you, watching her
by JJCBlackLB
Summary: She watches him as he watches her.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything.

Leah's P.O.V

I always see you watching her.

For some strange reason, it made me watch you.

It didn't really matter how long I sat or stood there. I didn't get bored.

Watching you, watching her.

Sometimes, even when she wasn't there, your eyes would be open but you couldn't see what was in front of you. I wonder sometimes, what was it about her that had changed you so much? Once carefree and naïve, the boy that was in front of me was no longer a boy.

_I'd say it was a loss of innocence but…_

You shift in your sleep murmuring a name, quietly.

I tilt my head, as if that would help me see…

Nope.

I still got nothing.

I don't blame you. Not entirely anyway. I used to feel the same way about_ him. _Still did until recently actually.

Real Recent

Until I started watching you instead. Maybe that's how I moved on. Seeing my feelings play across someone else's face. Makes you realize things. Makes you realize that life is too short to sit around waiting for someone who is never going to come.

It's not like she might be late.

Boy, she told you.

She loves him. Not you.

Okay so I'm not the most emotional person in the world, but I'm not as bad as you all think I am.

Do you think I'm bad?

Ha. Our minds are technically connected. Maybe it's me who thinks I'm bad.

Do I think I'm bad?

I sighed. I got off topic. What was the topic to begin with?

Ahh yes, you.

I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to do.

So instead, I sit here.

Watching you.

Watching her.


	2. SulkingWolves

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. U guys are so awesome. and i wasnt sure if i wanted to make it a one-shot or continue, but i decided... well as u can see ive uploaded another chapter. Please let me know if you like it, if u do i will continue!

This i guess would be the story leading up to the first chapter. Lets make it a few monthes earlier then "watching you watching her"

*****

*A few monthes earlier*

Leah wasn't known for being subtle. When something pissed her off she didn't exactly sit in the shadows and count to 10. At some point she had tried it but it hadn't worked out to well – it ended with her breaking the pen in her hand, and bruising her knuckles against a rough wall.

None the less when someone you actually gave a crap about was having a difficult time, you had to have some form of tact in order to get your point across without being too.. mean?

She twisted her neck left and right hearing a satisfying crack from her tense body.

Jacob was sulking.

He hadn't said so. Didn't intend to. But looking at him now made it quite clear that he was not the happiest person in the world.

"Jacob"

A few moments later.

"Leah"

"Do you intend on brooding for the rest of your life?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Is that a rhetorical answer?"

"can you have a rhetorical answer?" She paused. She didn't have an answer for that .

"Is it the half-breed or the leech lover?" He flinched when she said that. A sneer crossed his face before he managed to say

"Don't call them that" Not giving her a chance to answer he continued "Not that its any of your business anyway. Please leave"

"Its not like its your dads house kid, are u telling me to leave the beach?"

"I was here first"

"Are you twelve?" He sighed and gave up arguing with her. Maybe if he ignored her long enough she would go away. Leah was an enigma yet to be understood. Not like she seemed to want to be understood. Just when he thought he could understand her or her motives she went and switched tactics probable just to piss him off. One thing he knew, she absolutely loved taking the piss out of him.

For instance usually she just insulted anyone who talked to her or called people names to provoke an argument maybe even a fight – for her own personal amusement. Then there were times, like these, when she followed him all the way to the beach from his house just because she was correct about him being upset. Not that he would tell her he was upset.

No. being weak with Leah was almost suicide. She wouldn't let him live it down for the rest of his pathetic existence.

Existence - is it pathetic thinking your existence is pathetic?

He sighed. Stupid Leah. And stupid Edward. Edward who decided to take the two most important things in his life away on a so called holiday.

To the North Poll. Because Nessie wanted to prove that Santa Clause wasn't real.

He didn't even want to begin to think about how stupid this entire adventure was. But oh well, he knew Nessie wanted to go and no one was going to deny her.

"Hello, for gods sake Jacob Black can you even hear me?" Leah was standing over him now and she looked rather livid. He hadn't even realized that she was talking to him. Well whenever Nessie's name was mentioned… ahh … Nessie…

"JACOB"

"Bella and Nessie went to the North Poll"

A moment of silence followed.

"Your upset cause they left for a little while"

"when you say it like that it sounds so …. " he trailed off

"Pathetic? "

"I hate you"

Leah didn't really have much of a response to that either. Sighing she left walked off the beach leaving the pathetic young werewolf alone.


End file.
